Pengiuns
by Junewolfe
Summary: A visit to the zoo uncovers something about Ludwig...and Gilbert in the process. Nothing perverted! Just what animals they don't like. Rated T for the end. Pure crack and silliness.


_I wrote this and..I don't even know anymore. I think I was jacked up on too much sugar when I wrote this, to tell ya'll the truth. XDDDD_

_I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day as I dragged my blond boyfriend through the gates of the zoo after he paid. Ludwig let me drag him around the entire zoo as I fawned over how adorable all of the animals were. We had one more exhibit I wanted to see before we went home.

"C'mon Lud, I want to the see penguins before we go home!" I said excitedly, pulling on Lud's hand, not noticing the look that passed over his face. We got to the exhibit and I went to stand near the railing to look into the exhibit as Lud stood back from the railing.

"They're so cute~" I squealed, watching the cute black and white birds waddle around on their 'ice' and swim through the icy water. "J-ja, can we go look at the...reptile house now, Schatz?" Lud asked nervously, avoiding looking the flightless birds.

"But Lud, we already saw all the snakes. The penguins are the only animals we haven't seen yet. You can go back to look at the snakes if you want to." I said, oblivious to how nervous Lud was. I suddenly gasped in excitement and my eyes lit up as I spotted the entrance to of the tunnel to that would allow you to watch the penguins swim in the water from their level.

"Let's watch them swim Luddy!" I almost squealed in my excitement as a big goofy smile plastered itself on my face. "I-I'd rather not." Lud said as I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the tunnel. I didn't notice anything wrong when Lud weaved his fingers with mine as we went into the shadow.

I went up to the glass that cast a blue glow throughout the dark of the tunnel and felt the cool coming off of it. I watched the penguins swim peacefully for a few minutes, amazed like a little kid. Until I noticed that I couldn't feel my fingers. I looked at Lud in confusion when I noticed that his face was pale (well, paler than usual).

"Lud? What's wrong?" I asked, worry etched all over my face. "P-pe-penguins." He stuttered, sounding like he was trying to keep tears back. "What." I deadpanned, looking up at his blue eyes. Ludwig, my buff German boyfriend (who trains every day for about three hours!), was scared of a flightless bird that barely reached his knee?

I tugged Lud over to the bench near the far wall in the underground room and made him sit down. After he sat down, he pulled me into his lap and buried his face in the side of my neck. I put my hand on the back of his head and sighed. "Why don't you like penguins, Lud?" I asked as a family left the soft blue light of the room to return to the daylight.

"Gilbert." Was all Lud said and the fingers that were on the back of Lud's head twitched in irritation. "I don't even want to know. But do I need to kick his ass?" I asked, ruffling Lud's hair a bit, feeling the hair loosen from the hold it was in due to hair gel.

"Nien, no need to do that, Schatz." Lud chuckled as he nuzzled the side of my neck. "Alright, I won't beat him to a pulp. But how about we head home?" I asked, putting my right cheek on the top of Lud's head. "Ja, that sounds like a good idea." Lud said as he lifted his head up kissed me before standing.

I took Lud's hand and walked out into the light of the setting sun before heading to the exit. Said exit was strategically placed on the far side of the gift shop. As we weaved our way through the shop, I had a thought. I tugged on Lud's hand to get his attention. "Was?" Lud asked, wary of the devious smile I had dancing on my lips. "What's Gil's least favorite animal?" I asked, sweetly.

* * *

It was around ten at night, Lud and I were in his bedroom, tongues warring for dominance, when the front door opened and closed downstairs. I didn't hear it since it was in the background and I was more focused on the fact that Lud was playing with the hem of my shirt and I was demanding that he take it off in my mind. I slipped my hands up under his shirt when the door next to the bedroom we were in was opened, but ignored it again since Lud was kissing down my neck.

"MIEN GOTT! WAS ZUR HOLLE?!" Gil yelled from his room. I heard a pounding on the door the next second. "LUDWIG!" He yelled as mentioned man found the soft spot on my neck and bit down, getting a moan out of me. "LUDWIG, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING CAN STOP! EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE UNAWESOME STUFFED SEAHORSES IN MY AWESOME ROOM!" Gil almost screamed, but he was ignored because Lud then decided to take my shirt off.

Gil's only response was moans and screams of pleasure coming from behind his brother's locked door.


End file.
